Old Love New Start
by FanWoman21
Summary: Six years ago Jay Halstead helped his best friend and lover Hayley Marshall escape a dark past. Now she returns to Chicago a new more confidant woman who still holds Jay's heart. As their relationship is explored Hayley learns about a connection she has to Voight and her past comes back to haunt her. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Six years ago Jay Halstead helped his best friend and lover Hayley Marshall escape a dark past. Now she returns to Chicago a new more confidant woman who still holds Jay's heart. As their relationship is explored Hayley learns about a connection she has to Voight and her past comes back to haunt her. Will she survive?

**Note: **After seeing the way Halstead has been treated in general especially by Lindsey I'm really not a huge Linstead fan. Sorry guys but I hope you like my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Halstead sighed as he thought about what today was for him. Not many people knew of his past the only person who knew some of it on the team was Antonio but still even he didn't know everything. The person who knew everything had moved away six years ago after escaping near death. Hayley Marshall had been his best friend and lover but her life had been just as dark as his until the fateful night he helped her escape from it. Jay got up not wanting to think about Hayley and went to get a cup of coffee seeing Lindsey there as well.

"Too much caffeine will kill you," Jay joked holding his cup out.

"How did you like Kaitlyn?" She asked about the girl she had tried to set him up with.

"Not interested," Jay said walking out to his desk.

Jay heard Lindsey complain about never setting him up again but the truth of the matter was that the person who held his heart was gone and without her he couldn't move on. He tried multiple times over the last few years but it didn't work and so Jay dealt with being a major flirt instead. Footsteps sounded and he looked over to see Sergeant Platt standing at the top of the steps.

"Halstead there's a girl here asking for you," Platt said walking away.

"A girl huh," Lindsey joked.

Jay didn't really hear it because he was confused at who would be looking for him. He walked down the stairs and when he got to the bottom he saw something that made his heart stop for a minute. Standing there looking more beautiful than she had six years ago was Hayley Marshall. Her dark locks fell in waves to just past her shoulders and she was wearing grey skinny jeans with ankle boots and a black sweater that hung off her shoulder.

"If it isn't Hayley Marshall," Jay said making his way to her happy for the first time in a long time.

"Jay," She said turning to face him excited and hugged him.

Hayley Marshall had been a world of darkness and trouble when she befriended Jay all those years ago. He saved her and loved her until finally she needed to leave for a fresh start. She knew that she broke his heart, hell she broke her own heart but the demons of her past had been too great at the time. Now she wore all her scars proudly and overcame everything getting a job at a bookstore. She ran her own bookstore now and was back in Chicago, her home and where her heart was.

"At least you aren't the same skinny bitch I met all those years ago anymore," Jay said pulling away to examine her.

"At least you stayed the same asshole you've always been," Hayley joked rolling her eyes.

Truth was that Jay was the only one who could call her a bitch and get away with it. That was mostly because he meant it with love not the way her stepfather meant it. Just thinking about Zach sent shivers down her spine and made her remember what happened all those years ago that made her run. Instead Hayley took her time to examine Jay the same way he was examining her. He was more muscular and the facial hair worked for him. Her green eyes started getting lost into his blue ones when another voice sounded drawing them both out of their musings and Hayley turned to see a Latino man as well as a blonde female come up to Jay.

"Whose this pretty thing your talking to Jay?" Antonio joked and Jay wanted to get defense but stopped himself because Dawson didn't mean it the way he said it.

"Antonio Dawson, Jules Willhite meet a very good and old friend of mine Hayley Marshall," Jay introduced.

"Hey mister I'm younger than you so don't start," Hayley said pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah by like four years," Jay said with a laugh knowing that Hayley hated when people commented on her age.

"Just for that I won't watch the seahawks game with you," Hayley threatened.

"Okay I bow before the mighty Hayley Marshall," Jay joked.

Antonio laughed because this girl seemed to keep Jay on his toes though he didn't understand how they were such good friends because he had never seen her before today. The thing was that this was the first time that he had seen a genuine smile on Jay's face so Antonio was going to not be a detective for once and let this play out. Plus the girl liked football and made his friend smile so that was a good thing.

"We got to go," Antonio told Jay as he walked away with Jules and saw her give him a questioning look to which he shrugged.

"Give me your phone," Hayley ordered.

"Okay," Jay said confused as he handed over his non work phone and watched her unlock the screen.

That was one of the things he loved about Hayley she could always figure out his passwords no matter what. He saw her type some numbers and a message before finally sending it and heard her phone buzz meaning that she had sent a text to herself from his phone.

"Now you have my number so call me when you have a chance loser," Hayley said handing him his phone back.

Hayley bid him farewell not wanting to but knowing he had a job to do and kissed him on the cheek. Jay watched Hayley walk away her dark locks swaying as she did so and couldn't help but want her to kiss him again except this time on the lips. He sighed as he shook his head and walked back upstairs knowing he needed his head in the game. Jay would just have to deal with his feelings for Hayley at a later time when the city of Chicago didn't need him anymore. His gut twisted making him feel like there was something bad coming he just didn't know what yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

_A young woman huddled under her sweatshirt as she looked for her next victim. Her stepfather took all the money and used it to get drunk and beat her so she had nothing to eat. She saw a man sitting alone and knew that he would be the perfect victim. She waited until he stood up from the park bench and she walked behind him. The woman took the opportunity to accidently knock into him and pickpocket his wallet. Unfortunately for her the man must be trained or something because he knew right away and took off after her chasing her to the alley. He grabbed her and she swung around but he caught her wrist in his hand._

"_Just give me my wallet back," the guy said._

"_Here," the woman growled out pulling away and throwing it at him._

"_Why did you need it anyway?" the man asked his blue eyes concerned._

"_I was hungry not like you care," the woman admitted looking down._

"_Come on I will get you something," the man offered._

_The woman wanted to deny him the request but she was so hungry and she hadn't eaten in two days. Her back hurt from the beating she had received earlier and she was cold. She sighed as she followed behind him giving in to her hunger and pain._

Hayley Marshall sighed as she ate her oreo blizzard and remembered the first time she had met Jay Halstead. He had pushed into her life with perseverance and stayed there loving her through it all. It had been a couple of days since she had last spoken to him and he hadn't called her as of yet but she wasn't going to be concerned given the fact he was a cop. She narrowed her eyes when she heard a knock at the door and walked over to look through the peephole shocked when she saw Jay. Hayley opened the door and knew something had happened from the look on his face. Jay never cried and when he did he only did it in front of people he trusted with his life. She took him into her arms and closed the door standing the middle of her apartment holding her longtime friend.

"It'll get better," Hayley said knowing he hated when people offered false hope.

"A cop got killed, my friend's son was kidnapped though we got him back and in two days we have to bury a fallen friend nothing is alright," Jay said tears falling as he pulled back to look at Hayley.

Jay looked at Hayley like she was the only thing on the planet that mattered and the truth was she pretty much was. She was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and an army shirt he knew to be his from years ago with her hair down in waves. The truth was that she was just as good looking as she had been six years ago before she had left. He needed her like he needed oxygen and he moved quickly taking her face in his hands kissing her. Hayley gasped as Jay brutally kissed her like she was all that mattered and remembered the first time they had slept together right after she got away from her stepfather.

_Hayley saw the door open to reveal Jay who upon seeing her bruised face grew angry but not at her. He softly took her arm and pulled her into the apartment closing the door behind him. He led her to his bedroom where he sat her down on the bed and went to get his first aid kit. Hayley closed her eyes as he bandaged her head where it had hit the corner of a table and put cream on her bruises. She opened her eyes and looking into his blue one's pulled Jay to her so that she was kissing him. He pulled back but Hayley could see that Jay wanted and was merely stopping as a courtesy to her._

"_I want you Jay and I know you won't hurt me," Hayley said begging._

"_Are you sure?" Jay asked needing to be sure because once he started he was never letting her go again. _

_Hayley nodded her head and gasped as he pulled her to him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She gripped his hair with one hand while the other gripped his shoulder. For the first time in a long time she had a choice, a choice she made on her own without any duress and she knew that she was falling in love with Jay Halstead._

"If we do this I don't want to have to let you go again," Jay whispered pulling away from her.

"You won't have to Jay I only left because I was afraid but not anymore. Though I would like to have some dates as well," Hayley said with a smile.

"What are you watching?" Jay asked holding himself back because he loved and respected Hayley enough to know she deserved the best care.

"Bourne Identity," Hayley answered leading him to the couch.

Hayley quickly put her blizzard in the freezer and went back into the living room to find Jay laying down on the couch watching the movie though she knew from looking in his eyes that he wasn't really paying attention. She settled down in front of him on the couch laying her head on one of the cushions with his strong muscular arms wrapped around her and his face buried in the back of her neck. She closed her eyes as his thumb ran circles over her hand until she fell into a peaceful sleep. Jay inhaled the scent that was all Hayley and felt some of the pain over losing one of their own fade away. He knew she was asleep from the way her breathing changed and he tightened his arms around her not wanting to ever let go. Jay closed his eyes vowing to make sure she never let his arms ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

September 21st was a day that would always haunt Hayley. She stood in her bookstore working but all she could think about was the date. Jay was the only other person who knew the significance of the day to her and she was starting to think he forgot. It had been a month since the shooting and him coming over to the apartment. In that time frame they had gone on only two official dates but they were always over at each other's places eating, sleeping and just hanging out in general. The relationship she had with Jay was what she wanted to have with a man. She wanted someone who didn't care that she was wearing a t-shirt or sweats, someone she could watch a game or movie with and someone that loved her for her that respected her. Her phone rang and she looked at the i.d. smiling when she saw who it was.

"I thought you had work," Hayley said trying to smile but finding it hard.

"You should have called me out Hayley," Jay's voice greeted to her, "I was so busy with work that I forgot the date and instead of calling me out you were going to deal with it by yourself."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to burden you Jay," Hayley tried to say.

"I love you and your not a burden okay. I'm going to pick up dinner for tonight," Jay insisted.

"Okay I love you," Hayley said hanging up.

Hayley was once again amazed at Jay Halstead though she shouldn't be considering. She heard one of her cashier's call for her and sighed as she got back to work but the events of the past still clouded her mind.

~Old Love New Start~

Jay sighed as he ended the phone call and got on with the case feeling horrible for forgetting what today was especially since the events that transpired on this date years ago had affected Hayley so much. He saw Lindsey looking at him in curiosity and just ignored her because his love life was not her business and besides if he was going to introduce Hayley to his team if was going to be because he wanted to not because they pushed.

"Halstead who were you talking to?" Lindsey asked.

"Someone you don't need to worry about," Halstead answered cryptically putting his jacket on.

Unbeknownst to him the whole team was now curious from that one little statement. Though all but one decided to leave it alone since they knew that Jay would tell them when he was ready. Jay rolled his eyes as Lindsey continued to bug him on their way down to the car knowing that she was just concerned for him but he didn't care, it was up to Hayley when they met her not them. Little did he know that they were about to meet very soon.

~Old Love New Start~

Hayley opened the door smiling as Jay came in with sandwiches from the deli that she loved and a six pack of beer. She had changed into a pair of basketball shorts and one of Jay's shirts and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she followed him to the kitchen. She went to help him only he gave her a look of warning and so she held her hands up in defeat as she walked out to the living room lost in the past as she sat on the couch watching a Chicago Bears game play.

_A little girl with dark hair and green eyes ran around the park with a little boy following. The little boy was the same age and had green eyes and dark hair as well. The two of them were best friends and nothing was ever going to change that. The girl stopped as she waited for the boy, his asthma playing up, and instead of being mad or making fun of him she smiled._

"_Why do you still play with me?" the boy asked as he took out his inhaler and used it to help him._

"_You're my best friend silly goose," the girl said with a look daring him to say otherwise. _

"_I'm your little brother," the boy stated because she was supposed to be annoyed with him._

"_Your only younger than me by eight minutes Scott and I love you so of course I want to play with you so don't be an idiot," the girl said rolling her eyes._

"_I love you Hayley," the boy said hugging her not realizing it would be the last time he would do so._

That same night her little brother had been taken and found a week later abandoned in the park dead. She knew who did it but there was no evidence so her twin brother's killer got off while her whole world fell apart. She didn't even realize she was crying until Jay had taken her into his arms and held her. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed her heart out because her twin was gone and there was nothing that would change it. She took comfort in the fact that she had at least found love and that the death of her brother didn't destroy her. It broke her and made her angry that the man who did it was still free but with Jay's help she survived all that had happened and would continue to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley - 26 years old

Jay Halstead - 30 years old

Hayley met Jay - 7 years ago when she was

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Jay rolled his eyes as Lindsey once again bugged him about Hayley, though he didn't know her name, and this time Antonio was joining in. He sighed because they were insisting that he have her join the team for a drink and he knew just looking at his two teammates he was not going to be able to avoid this at all. At that moment Voight walked in, probably with a new case and while he hoped that would make them drop the issue, it seemed Antonio and Lindsey were persistent.

"Hold on Voight we are trying to convince Halstead to bring his girl to a team dinner for us to meet, after all we have to vest her," Lindsey said with a smile and Jay really wanted to roll his eyes because Voight gave in though he seemed to stare sternly at her.

"I don't need you to vest her Lindsey. I've known her for seven years and I know everything about her," Jay said crossing his arms.

"Wait is it that girl? Hayley Marshall?" Antonio asked with a smirk.

"Can we stop gossiping like children and get back to work," Voight said cutting in.

Jay sighed because for once he agreed with Voight and was thankful for his interference. The problem was that now the team was going to be that much more insistent than before. He quickly took a moment to send a text to Hayley giving her a head's up because she was going to be the one to make the decision not him he just didn't know that the decision wasn't going to be either of their choices.

~Old Love New Start~

Hayley looked at her old friend Jasper and glared at him. Jasper Elliott Michaels was skinny with black hair and dark eyes but he was funny and so was his partner in crime Monty Walker, a Chinese American hacker. The two kids were good with cars and computers but instead of putting those skills to use in legit places they had gotten in trouble until they were arrested. Hayley agreed to take them under her wing and give them a job at the bookstore but they couldn't' screw up though both of them swore up and down they wouldn't.

"Monty Walker I know you aren't trying to hack my computer dumbass," Hayley said not taking her eyes off the books she was putting on the shelf. Considering how big of a city Chicago was and how many bookstores there were here, Hayley was doing pretty good for herself.

"But Hayley I need something fun to do," Monty whined.

"Oh for the love of god kid stop it before you get into trouble again. Where's Jasper?" she asked narrowing her eyes when the other boy disappeared out of sight.

Hayley walked over to Monty and crossed her arms waiting for him to tell her the truth. She heard the door open and turned to see two men with guns pointed at Monty walk in. She didn't even think as she pushed him down taking the bullet for him instead. One hit her in the abdomen and then the second in her shoulder and she fell back to the ground as pain consumed her body. She closed her eyes thinking of Jay before darkness finally took over and she lost her fight to stay conscious.

~Old Love New Start~

Jay ran through the hospital with Lindsey trailing behind him. He had this feeling like something bad had happened he just didn't think it was this. Getting the call that Hayley had been shot and they needed him there as her power of attorney was the most gut wrenching thing that could happen. He didn't care that Lindsey was wanting answers all that mattered was Hayley because if she didn't make it he didn't know what he would do.

"Hayley Marshall," Jay said impatiently to the desk nurse.

"Let me get the doctor," the nurse said picking up a phone.

Jay clenched his hands into a fist, digging his nails into his palm to take away from the pain of the woman he loved being shot. He saw a doctor walk up to him he could see from his face that it wasn't going to be good. The doctor, a man, held a clipboard and sighed before finally speaking.

"The first bullet hit Ms. Marshall in the abdomen but there wasn't any significant damage it was the second that was the problem. It hit her in the shoulder but the bullet moved and we were lucky we got in there when we did otherwise it would have hit her heart. If she makes it through the night then her chances will improve. We have her in a medically induced coma for now. You can see her if you want," the doctor said.

Jay ignored his partner as the doctor led him to see Hayley. He held back a gasp at seeing her look so fragile because she wasn't. She was intubated and hooked up to a bunch of machines. Jay rarely ever got so upset he cried but seeing her like this it caused tears to fall. He walked into the room and stood beside her bedside taking her hand into his. He didn't like how cold it was, Hayley was always warm and now she was cold, pale and hurt. Jay had wanted to wait on telling her that he loved her because he thought it was too soon but nothing in life was too soon.

"I love you," Jay said placing a kiss on her head and then resting his forehead against hers, "I promise I will catch the people that did this and they will pay."

Jay wasn't the type of cop to break the law or even go against it but the woman he loved was fighting for her life after being shot in her own shop. He sent up a prayer promising that when she woke up he would tell her just how much she meant to him. He walked out of the room towards where Lindsey was waiting, on the phone but she hung up before he could hear her conversation. Jay didn't care though not anymore and he continued to the car needing to find the people that did this and make them pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Jay drove swerving through traffic as he finally came to a stop outside the precinct garage. Lindsey didn't have time to stop him before he ran inside and she growled because as much as Jay had a right to be upset he was acting crazy. She ran upstairs and into the interrogation room just in time to see him grab the kid, the one that was in the store with Hayley, and slam him against the wall.

"Jay please," the kid said.

"Shut up Monty and listen. You are going to tell me what the hell you and Jasper did to make two gunmen come after you or I swear I will make what they want to do to you look like a party," Jay threatened.

Hearing those words spoken from Jay, Antonio knew that he was losing it. He didn't blame the guy, his girl had just been shot and was laying in a hospital bed. He saw out of the corner of his eye Voight come in to stand and watch the scene unfold. The kid, Monty, looked scared which was saying something considering he had been all tight lipped just a few minutes ago.

"We broke into a warehouse and stole these laptops. We didn't know that it would cause trouble," Monty explained.

"Where are the laptops?" Jay asked his grip tightening.

"With Jasper somewhere," Monty said, "but I don't know where because Jasper ran right before the men got there."

Jay was so angry, so upset that he was losing his hold on the control he had. Jasper and Monty were supposed to be Hayley's friends and instead they got her shot. The woman he loved was fighting for her life and there was nothing he could do until she woke up but he would find her shooters and they would pay. He turned to walk out of the interrogation room ignoring the looks that Voight, Lindsey and Antonio were sending him.

"Is Hayley okay?" Monty asked stopping him in the doorway.

"The bullet to her chest missed her heart by a hair. They said if she makes it through the night she'll be fine and I suggest you pray she does make it Monty because your life depends on it," Jay said coldly walking out of the room and everyone could tell that he meant it.

Voight stopped Lindsey from going after Jay because right now he knew she would just make it worse. Jay didn't need someone to stop him if need be, though Voight refused to let his detective do something he regretted, he needed someone to just be there and support him if things went too far. He understood the need to want to throttle someone because the woman he loved was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. When Camille had been diagnosed with cancer, Voight had tried so hard to make it better but he failed and it turned him bitter and angry. Lindsey and this team was helping but he understood where Jay was coming from and the only other person who might was Antonio. Voight walked after Jay and saw him head towards his desk for something though he didn't see what. The sergeant grabbed his jacket and put it on following his detective who stopped and looked at him coldly. Voight knew that that his girl's survival was important.

"I'm going with so lead the way Halstead," Voight ordered.

Jay went to open his mouth and argue but thought better of it because he saw the understanding in Voight's eyes. He didn't trust the man, not completely but he still respected him and the fact he was willing to just follow instead of ordering meant something. He turned to walk back down to his car hoping that Voight just didn't get in his way of finding the men who did this to Hayley, of finding Jasper.

~Old Love New Start~

Jay walked through the hospital where Hayley was at because he knew that Jasper would be here. Despite the want to pummel the kid he also knew that the kid loved Hayley and knowing she was hurt he would most likely come here. Voight followed behind looking around for Jasper but they didn't need to look any further. Jasper was standing over Hayley's bed and Jay had to take a deep breath to tighten his control as he walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry Hayley," Jasper cried.

"If you're sorry you can help me take down her shooters Jasper," Jay said announcing his presence.

"I'm sorry," Jasper cried turning to face him.

"Kid tell me where the computers are and help me find her shooters and just maybe I will think about forgiving you," Jay said and watched as Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

Jasper was taken back to the station and although Voight was half tempted to tell Halstead to back off he didn't because he understood where Jay was coming from plus seeing that girl hooked up to all those machines had brought out emotions Voight only had for few people which confused him. Jasper had given up Jason Walker and Evan Michaels as the shooters, two thugs trying to make big. It was a win when they were arrested for attempted murder and the two kids were arrested as well finally ready to face the consequences of their actions.

~Old Love New Start~

Jay stood with his team as he waited for the doctor knowing something was wrong. While he was glad his team was there for him and supportive another part was just too focused on Hayley. He saw the grim look on the doctor's face and felt like his heart would stop.

"There was a bullet fragment we missed and it hit her lung. We were able to repair the damage but she's lost a lot of blood and we're low. Do you know anyone who can donate for her?" The doctor asked.

"I'll do it doc. I'm O negative, the universal donor," Voight volunteered surprising Jay.

Jay opened his mouth to convey his gratitude but Voight just shook his hand and squeezed his shoulder before following the doctor back. Olinsky put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the waiting room into a seat. Jay leaned forward putting his head into his hands as he prayed to any deity that existed for Hayley to recover.

**Note: **Can you guys see where I'm going with this? Can you guess what's going to happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Hayley tried to take a deep breath as she came to only to find that it hurt to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a bright light that soon turned into a white ceiling. She could tell from the smell that it was a hospital which she wanted to groan in annoyance at because she didn't like hospitals but it was the best option considering she had been shot. She turned her head slowly to see Jay asleep in a chair with his head on the bed resting on her hip, the side that wasn't hurting. She moved her hand slowly until it was resting on his head and was surprised he didn't wake up because he was usually so alert. Hayley really wanted to move more so she could wake him and talk but she was groggy and hated that because her senses were all fucked up and it didn't help that she had that nose thing on her face.

"Stupid drugs," Hayley muttered quietly her voice dry and she could tell that she had been intubated, Jay moved his head slightly but didn't wake up.

She heard footsteps and kept her tired eyes open to see the man from the precinct, Antonio something, walk into the room with two cups in his hands. Their eyes met and he stopped looking at her for a minute. Hayley glared when he looked like he was going to wake up Jay because she wanted him to sleep, knowing that he had probably stayed up for however long she had been here with no sleep worried about her.

"If you wake him you will not like me," Hayley whispered her voice catching and she saw him quietly pour her a cup of water holding the straw out to her.

"I'm surprised he's even sleeping since he refused to move from your side and barely slept for the last two days," Antonio said. Hayley felt her mind slowly get more things back, not that she had lost them, merely the drugs were a cloud over her mind.

"Thanks," Hayley whispered her throat feeling better, "I'm about to pass out so leave him be."

No sooner had she said those words Hayey passed out mostly likely from all the drugs that they had her on. Antonio saw that she had moved her hand so it was clutching Jay's shirt like a lifeline and smiled knowing that very soon these two would probably be getting married and hoped that they had some peace and quiet before that happened.

~Old Love New Start~

An hour later Jay was awake and slightly upset that Antonio had not woken him up when he saw that Hayley was awake. Jay wasn't upset at Hayley though knowing that like him she had his back and wanted what was best for him which she decided to be sleep. He laughed when Antonio said Hayley glared at him for trying to wake the detective up and Dawson had said that the glare was "scary as fuck" which Jay had to admit was true. He stood from the chair leaving Antonio to watch over his girl, thankful his friend was taking time to be there for him, and went to stretch his legs. He had just made it past the nurses station when his name was called.

"Detective," the doctor called a folder in hand.

"What is it doctor?" Jay asked fearful.

"Look if Ms. Marshall was awake fully I would just take this to her but as her power of attorney I'm allowed to tell you. It's about the blood transfusion," the doctor revealed walking over to a private area so they could talk.

"Was something wrong? Did something happen?" Jay asked thinking of all the possibilities.

"Look Detective when someone volunteers like Sergeant Voight did to be a donor for a patient we run every test you can think of on both of them. The pathologist brought it to my attention right after the tests had been run. Detective the donor and the recipient have many common alleles and their blood type is the same. I looked into Ms. Marshall's file and it says that her mother has O negative blood as well. I ran a test to be sure of my analysis and Detective your girlfriend and Sergeant Voight are related. He's her father," the doctor revealed shocking Jay.

Jay took the paper the doctor handed him and saw that it was indeed true. He thought about the only man that Hayley had known as a father and in a way it was a blessing to have Voight as a father. Her stepfather had been a true monster and the things he had done to Hayley were horrible but he was gone now and Jay knew that he had to tell both Hayley and Voight about the results of this, he just hoped Hayley took it well otherwise he might have to stop her from doing something stupid.

~Old Love New Start~

Jay walked back into the hospital room piece of paper in his back pocket to find Hayley awake and glaring at the doctor while Antonio stood to the back with his arms crossed and an amused grin on his face. He could already guess what the glare was about because he knew she did not like hospitals at all and given her past he didn't blame her.

"I told you doctor I will not be staying a week in this hospital," Hayley said with a glare turning it on to Jay who rolled his eyes having a silent conversation with her.

_I'm not staying here that long_

_I know you don't like hospitals but is that a reason to be mean_

_Yes it is_

_Well how about you at least stay for two days and we can see how you feel after that. _

_Fine Jay and don't think that I can't see you have something bothering you._

Jay sighed knowing that soon he would have to tell Hayley about the results and he didn't know how she would react. At least he was able to have her agree to stay for two days which was better than nothing. He saw Antonio's look and knew he would have to talk to the man as well but right now Hayley was the most important thing and he would always put her first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

A week later and Hayley was at his apartment because he refused to let her recover anywhere else. The bookstore was going out of business because the guy she rented from didn't like that it go shot up so now Hayley also needed to find work. Jay knew that his girl would find one soon enough but at least she would have time to recover and not worry. He sighed because he knew that she was getting impatient about what he was keeping from her but he was worried about how she would react. Jay knew that he would have to tell her when she turned off the television and gave him a look with her hazel-green eyes that demanded an answer.

"What are you keeping from me?" Hayley asked knowing it had to be about her because of the way he was reacting.

"Remember how I told you that you needed a blood transfusion while in the hospital?" Jay asked leaning forward.

"Yeah you said that your boss was O negative so he donated," she answered narrowing her eyes in confusion and wondering what the hell this guy had to do with what he was keeping from her.

"The doctors run all kinds of test on the blood and when they did they found that half of your DNA is a match to his," Jay said looking her in the eye so she would figure it out.

"That means," Hayley started to say shocked.

Hayley was numb from the information because it brought up memories she had thought she dealt with. She wanted to deny the whole thing because her mother had told her that her father didn't care, left them but she also knew that if this was the truth Jay wouldn't even be telling her all this. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep her composure because this brought up memories of her twin brother, Scott which meant she also remembered the way he had been murdered. Hayley crawled her way over to Jay and curled up in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hand into his blonde hair as she sobbed. Jay wanted nothing more than to go back in time and give her a father that despite the fact he was an asshole would protect her and love her with everything he had but he couldn't, all he could do was hold her in his arms and be there for her no matter what. Little did they know the danger that was coming for them.

~Old Love New Start~

The man looked across at the woman in front of him and nearly smirked when he saw how bitter she was. The girl had ruined both their lives and she would pay though it was a little ironic that her mother would be the one to help bring her down. The woman in question, Elizabeth Marshall-Garrett was looking at her husband wanting him to kill that brat she called a daughter.

"Do you know where the brat is?" he questioned.

"I don't know exactly where she is but I know that she's back in town," Elizabeth said to Victor knowing he would destroy that bitch.

"Why do you want her dead? I only ask because after I killed that boy you told me to leave her alone," Victor asked intrigued by what the answer might be.

"She helped put me in here so I could less," she said bitterly.

Victor smirked loving this new development and knowing that he could finally get his revenge. That bitch had been a problem for a long time but before he had been able to keep her in check with those beatings but then that army guy turned cop had interfered and that brat had left without a word after he had been nearly killed. The girl had thought he was dead as well which would work very well to his advantage when he finally made her pay for what was done.

~Old Love New Start~

Hayley rolled her eyes at the text message from Jay and while she loved that man with everything she had she was a little annoyed at the way she felt suffocated. After the bookstore fell through she needed a new job because she was not one to sit at home but she knew the problem wasn't work for her boyfriend, it was the fact that she found out she had a father that didn't know about her on top of the fact she was just shot. She walked into the new bar by the University of Illinois - Chicago and found the place actually worked for the area it was in. She knew that there was that bar run by firefighters called Molly's but this place, Laguna, was a little ways away from there and was made for college students making it more of a bar and grill instead of just a bar like Molly's was.

"Hayley?" a voice asked making her look over to her side to see someone she hadn't seen in a few years.

"Kenzi," Hayley said excited and then it clicked.

Hayley met Kenzi years ago when she was away for school and found herself a little sister in the young woman. Kenzi came from an old Russian family that had ties to the mob but they believed in a code and they did not kill cops or their families. It was weird because it wasn't like any mob she had heard of and at first she had been afraid given her past but quickly came to love Kenzi and the family took her in as one of their own. Kenzi had always talked about owning a bar and grill called Laguna. She didn't know why it didn't click when she had read the help wanted ad in the paper but it should have. Hayley hugged her best friend and closed her eyes feeling that for the first time in weeks she had family and support. She had someone, besides Jay, that would be there for her without question or other intentions. Little did she know the danger they were both about to be in because of her past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kenzi will be played by Ksenia Solo**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight<strong>

Kenzi sat down at the table across from her best friend and really looked at her. When Kenzi had met the older woman four years ago Hayley had been guarded, hurt, afraid and lost. The two of them had become the best of friends despite who the fact that her family was Russian mafia but never before had Kenzi seen her friend like this. Hayley's green eyes seemed to shine with a new light, love, but she also seemed afraid probably because of her past. Kenzi knew she was the only one besides one other person to know the whole truth about Hayley's life.

"So you look happy," Kenzi fished for information.

"Yes I am and I will tell you more once we are not out in public," Hayley stated rolling her eyes as she looked at the blue eyed black haired girl that was only five three yet full of sassiness.

"Good we can have a girl's night this weekend since next week on Monday is your first day, though I have little proposition for you but I'm going to wait a little while for that yet," Kenzi said mysteriously.

Hayley eyed her best friend curious. Usually when the shorter girl came up with a plan it was not only well thought out but detailed and somehow involved the two of them together as a team. Hayley was going to let it go until later because right now she was just happy to have job and her best friend back. It also helped that Kenzi helped keep her mind off the knowledge that soon her father would learn about her and make his decision on whether he wanted to know her or not.

~Old Love New Start~

Jay sighed as he closed the door to Voight's office trying to figure out a way to tell him about Hayley. While he did not like some of the man's methods he also knew that he was a good father and if he had known about his child being abused and tortured he would have saved her. He saw the look his boss was giving him and so instead of saying anything he threw the results down in front of him to look at and waited until it finally got through to him.

"What the hell?" Voight nearly yelled looking at the paper in front of him showing that the woman he donated blood too and Jay's girlfriend was his daughter.

"Same reaction I had," Jay stated meeting his eyes head on and when he saw that they were the same green as Hayley's he sighed because it seemed his girl was a Voight.

Voight couldn't believe this, he had a daughter he had no clue about, a daughter that was now grown up and seeing a detective in his unit. Normally he would try to forbid the relationship but he had a feeling if he tried to do that he would get hell, especially considering he had just found out about her.

"Jesus," Voight said with a sigh.

"I can guess you didn't know," Jay said surprising him, "I may not agree with you on a lot of things Voight but even I know that if you had known you had a daughter you wouldn't have let anything happen to her and Hayley wouldn't have gone through what she did."

Jay left without another word wanting to give his boss some time to think about what he had just revealed. Hayley's life hadn't been a good one and the only reason she had got out was because he had helped her. Voight narrowed his eyes suspicious and wanting to know everything he could about his daughter. He would have to look into it and if he found out about someone hurting her that person would pay dearly.

~Old Love New Start~

Hayley was cooking when she heard the door open and knew it could only be Jay since he was the only one besides her with a key to the place. Her back was to him but she knew instinctively that it was him and while she wanted to turn around and ask about her father she was also a little afraid so she just kept cooking dinner without another word. She nearly jumped when she felt his strong arms wrap around her and he rested his head on top of hers making her feel safe.

"He wants to know you," he said wanting to see her reaction.

"If he finds out what we did," Hayley started afraid and trying to think of ways out of this whole mess.

"He wants you in his life Hayley and he won't hate you," Jay reassured her.

Jay waited until the food was done cooking and he moved the food to the side turning her around to face him. He looked into her green eyes and saw the fear in her eyes, the fear of being loved by a man that would protect her. It took months before she trusted him and it helped that he killed a man to protect her. Both of them remembered the night that a life was taken and Hayley finally gained some semblance of freedom.

_Hayley tried to scream as one of her stepfather's friends slammed her against the wall so hard she saw white spots in her vision. Her only hope was if Jay had gotten her call in time and arrive because otherwise she was going to be raped all over again. She didn't want it to happen once again so she brought her knee up hitting him in the groin and distracting him enough for her to get free. She ran but didn't get far before he grabbed her ankle knocking her down and a table with her. Hayley was afraid and she grabbed a lamp swinging it in his direction but that didn't even stop him as he finally got a strong enough grip to hold her down and rip open her shirt as well as unbutton her jeans. She heard footsteps and was afraid it was one of his friends but the surprise on his face told her wrong. Jay came into view holding a gun and the man smirked not taking him seriously._

"_Let go of her," Jay ordered._

"_Don't worry she's a good for nothing whore and once I'm done you can have a turn," the man said and Hayley realized that the man didn't know that Jay was a cop. _

_Hayley screamed when his hand slip inside her jeans and his other one tightened around her throat. A bullet tore through the air and hit the man in the head knocking him to the side. She cried not because she had just seen a man killed, she honestly was glad that he was dead, but because she had almost been raped once again. She threw herself at Jay letting finding comfort in his strong and safe arms._

Jay pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead in comfort knowing that the abuse she suffered still lingered in her mind even today. He felt her sigh and lay her head on his chest as her grip tightened around his waist. She was afraid that Voight would end up being like all the other men besides Jay, but the detective knew that his boss would never had done any of that. Little did either of them know that very soon the past was going to catch up to them and it may just ruin their lives.


End file.
